Harley and Ivy: Dreams
by J-Six
Summary: A short piece of femslash/yuri.


Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with any of the characters of Batman that appear in this story.

Author's Notes: This I just a short story I had wanted to write for a long time. My biggest influences were the Harley Quinn graphic novel, the Gotham Girls mini-series, the Harley and Ivy mini-series, and Allaine's fanfiction. I do have to give a serious violence warning, but other wise please enjoy.

**Harley and Ivy: Dreams**

"Puddin', please don't! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to screw up again. I'll do better next time, I promise," Harley Quinn begged as two continuous streams of tears rolled down her white mask.

A cruel, mocking voice emanated from two bright yellow spots on the other side of the dark room, "That's what you said the last ten times, Harley. But don't worry, it won't happen again." The Joker stepped out of the shadows. His pale, white face and huge, twisted, red lips looked utterly demonic. "I want you to say 'ello to my little friend," he said in a mock accent, referring to the crowbar he gripped with one of his gloved hands.

"No, please don't, Mista J," Harley begged pathetically as he walked towards her.

"I'm sorry, Harley, but this is going to hurt you more than me! Hahahaahahaha!" The clown prince of crime laughed maniacally.

Harley tried to run away, but she suddenly found herself trapped against a wall. She tried to spin around and kick him, but it was too late. She screamed out in agony as the hard steel made contact with her ribs, making a loud cracking sound. She fell to the ground. The sharp, throbbing pain was unbearable.

"Harley!" A voice ringed in her head from where she didn't know, "Harley!"

"Please, Mista J, not again! I'm sorry, I'm really sorry!" Harley cried from the floor as blood trickled up from her throat and down her lip, mixing with her tears.

This only caused the clown to laugh even more viciously, obviously receiving much pleasure from the sight. "Oh you're sorry all right, and you're going to get a lot sorrier."

The crowbar swung around again, this time coming towards her head. She closed her eyes in anticipation. However, she never felt it make contact, but instead felt the sensation of the world shaking around her. She opened her eyes and the clown was gone.

"Its ok, you're safe with Ivy now," a female voice told her. "That son of a bitch is no where near here."

After she finally stopped heaving so hard, she looked in the direction of the arms attached to the warm hands on her shoulders and saw a familiar, pretty, green face staring at her from the other side of the bed. "Oh, it's you Red." She took a few more deep breaths. "Are you sure he's not here?" She asked still very apprehensive.

"Yes, Harl. I'm the only one here," Poison Ivy answered. "It was only a night-mare. As long as you're with Red, the clown isn't coming with in 10 miles of you unless he wants to get pumped full of poison like a balloon, and then I will use his bloated head for cross-bow practice," Ivy tried to reassure her as she placed her hand on her forehead. It was drenched with sweat and very warm. "My god, you're burning up. Here, I'll be right back."

The green-skinned red head pulled the sheets off her shapely, nude body and walked across the cold floor. She made her way to their modest kitchen and filled a glass with water from the faucet. She then took a clean dish rag and ran half of it under the water.

Next she went to a back room that had been converted into a large green-house. The bizarre, black shapes formed by many of the oddly shaped plants blocking out the moonlight would've looked eerie too many, but not to Ivy. She went to one small bush that was growing at the center of the green house. It was a rare variety of shrub from the Viburnum genus. Due to recent rain forest clearing, it now only existed in this green house. From the plant she plucked one of its smaller leaves.

Ivy then went to her work bench in the corner of the room. Behind it was a tall wall of innumerous small compartments containing various rare herbs, seeds, spores, and other products of the plant kingdom. She pulled out one of the small drawers and removed a white root. She took a knife and made a few small shavings, causing white dust to fall on the bench. She then took the leaf from the bush and finely chopped it up with the knife. She brushed all of this into the glass of water.

She returned to the bed room to see Harley still lying there, looking terror stricken. When she made eye-contact with Ivy, she looked relieved, but was obviously still very shaken. Ivy took the cool, moist end of the dish rag and wiped it over her fore-head and cheeks to clean off the sweat. With the other end she gently padded her face dry. She then held out the glass. "Here drink this. It will make you have happier dreams."

"Really?"

"Yes, although I hope one day you'll be able to have normal dreams on your own."

Harley took the glass in her hands. Both were still trembling quite a bit, and the liquid splashed in the glass as she held it. She was able to put it to her lips and drink, but some of the liquid still spilt down her chin. When she was done, Ivy took the empty glass and placed it on the night stand. She then took the dry end of the cloth again and cleaned up what had been spilt on her chin and chest.

"Red, why are you so good to me?"

"Because that's what you're supposed to do when you care about someone, Harl," Ivy told her as she slipped back under the sheets.

"Oh… ok," Harley answered. That still seemed strange some how. She then quirked an eye brow. "Red, you don't look so good. You have six heads."

"It's just the elixir taking effect. Just try to go back to sleep."

"Ok." Harley closed her eyes, moved her head over, and nuzzled it into the top of Ivy's chest. "Good night, Red," she said dreamily.

"Good night, dear," Ivy answered her as she began to stoke her blonde strands.

Pretty soon she heard the beginning of Harley's very loud, whimpering snores. Even her snoring seemed to be hilariously exaggerated. Her lips were curved up in a slight smile, which Ivy was pleased to see. She pointed at the lamp, and a vine moved down from the ceiling. The end of the vine wrapped around the string light switch and pulled it. The light turned off, leaving the two women to sleep together in peace.

The End


End file.
